Eyes Wide Open: An Jennoist fanfiction
by korykins
Summary: Blake and Melissa meet during their senior year of college. After a yearlong whirlwind romance Melissa must choose between the boy of her dreams or the city of her dreams.


**Hey everyone! I am new to the fanfiction world and I have written a few chapters of an AU fanfiction about Blake Jenner and Melissa Benoist (Jennoist). It is completely written is Melissa's point of view. Please leave me reviews so I know what I can improve and I hope you all enjoy!**

Prologue: "So, did you choose yet?" Blake asked me with sorrow in his eyes. I took his hand in mine and stared blankly at the grass. Suddenly it all came back, like the moment in a near death experience when your life flashes before your eyes, yet this was different. The last year of my life, the memories I had made with him and the times we had shared, they all replayed in my mind within an instant. I remembered the pit in my throat when we first met, the butterflies in my stomach on our first date, the sparks we felt during our first kiss and the feeling of home when we were snuggled together under our tree. Blake helped me come out of my shell and finally feel comfortable around someone for the first time and he helped me see the world with eyes wide open. All I wanted was to go back and relive those memories again because I didn't know if we would make anymore. All I knew is that the rest of our relationship was in my hands and I had to make my decision.

Finally senior year of college. One more year and I can finally move to the city of my dreams, New York. I have always loved NYC, from the Empire State Building, to Central Park and Broadway. People there don't judge you because you are different, they embrace it and it is going to be a nice change. I have always been a little left of center. I would consider myself the shy and quite type, always sat in the back of the class. In college if you don't stand out you fade away, not much different from high school. I never really made solid friends here, I mean sure I have had the occasional friend that sits in the back of the class with me but once the semester ends I don't hear from them again. I have also never had a roommate because I like single dorms. I get insecure about the way I am and I think I have just always been afraid to let anyone in. I hope I meet someone this year that won't be that average friend you talk to for a few months and then they disappear. I hope they help me break out of my shell and feel accepted in the world. I can't wait to get out of college though and finally fly free in New York, but I still have one more year. Today is my first day of classes and I was really looking forward to my first one. I'm majoring in education but this semester I decided to take a course called Exploring Music: Performance, Creation, and Cultural Practice. I wanted a break from lectures on how to give a kid a time-out and I wanted to take an elective on my second love; music. I love music and whenever I feel lost or confused I turn to the small keyboard I keep tucked under my bed, or the old guitar I found in my attic a few years back. Music helps me express myself and I feel like nothing is wrong in the world when I sit back and play. My hope in taking this course is that I will be able to learn more about playing and maybe even have the guts to write my own song. I grabbed my keys, a notebook and my phone and headed out of my dorm. I had about a half hour before I needed to be in class so I decided to walk instead of drive across campus. I plugged in my earphones and instantly heard the angelic voice of Regina Spektor. As I hummed along to the tune I noticed my shoe was untied so I bent down to tie it. Just as I was standing back up I felt someone run right into me causing me to fall on the floor and drop my bag allowing its contents to spill everywhere. "Ugh!" I said to myself not realizing how loud I said it because just then I heard someone say, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine," I responded in an annoyed tone but the annoyance disappeared as I looked up and saw the most perfect boy reaching out to help me up. He had gorgeous, messy golden brown hair that swept across his forehead just slightly, an adorable dimple in the middle of his chin, and electric brown eyes that took my breath away. He had a small smile written across his face as he stretched his hand towards me. I took hold of it and smiled back. Once I was on my feet he dropped to the ground and started gathering my things. I bent down next to him and we collected everything in silence. I caught myself staring up at him and so did he. His eyes met mine and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He looked away and lightly chuckled to himself. We stood up quickly and he handed me my bag. Once I took it he looked at me and smiled. "I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Blake by the way," he held out his hand and I shook it smiling, "Melissa." "Well it was very nice to meet you Melissa but I have to get to class," he said as he glanced at his watch. "I hope I'll see you around." "Yeah me too. See you around Blake," I responded as I watched him walk away. "Hopefully I'll see you around," I thought to myself as we parted and I headed to class.


End file.
